


The next stage

by crazy_wazy_mary



Series: The Unknown Jedi [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Father/Daughter Relationship, Gen, Injury, Reunions, an attempt at fluf, meetings, more to be added later - Freeform, parent/child relationships, turned almost into angst, tw: accident
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-10-04 12:32:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17304695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazy_wazy_mary/pseuds/crazy_wazy_mary
Summary: Vyri has grown a little, and her life truly begins.If you wanted to see drama in this story, this is the first work with that in it.





	1. "Papa"

I’ve been waiting to tell you this story. Finally, the drama of my life begins. Seriously, buckle up.

So, when I was three years old, I met my birth parents for the first time. My parents lived on Coruscant. There are trillions of beings with varied types of backgrounds, so I’m honestly surprised that I met them and knew about them so soon. They only lived a few hundred miles away from the Jedi Temple! For a world that had space travel, you would think that would not be a long distance, but they were on vacation to tour the Senatorial buildings, and to pass by the Jedi Temple. I also suspect they wanted to see me, but I also think they thought it was a long shot.

Well, they saw me. I was outside with my friends, in the garden areas that were relatively close to the front steps of the Temple. We were playing – I can’t even remember what we were playing. It was something like tag or hide and seek. It doesn’t even matter. Suddenly, the sound of a crash started us out of our play. It was relatively close to us. 

“Whoa!” We all ran over to the scene. A group of Knights who had been meditating in the courtyard jumped up and ran over to the scene to make sure we would be safe. There was a man and a woman laying there, temporarily knocked unconscious. 

“Do you think the healers could heal them?” I asked in my then tiny voice. 

“Perhaps. We need to call the police when something like this happens though.”

I nodded at the Knight, not really paying attention to much. 

I began to stare with my eyes furrowed at the two people. Both had dark hair. The woman had blue eyes, the man had green eyes. I searched them out curiously with the Force, and felt a certain, then confusing, familiarity with them. I thought, at the time, that perhaps they’d been in one of my dreams or something. As a young child, I did not know how to interpret the strong feelings I was receiving from the Force.

“Vyri, what are you doing? Come on, we have a game to finish!” My playmates whined as some of them ran off.

I startled a little. I had forgotten they were there. The medics were coming to take the pair into the Temple for healing, and the police droids were arriving to analyze the scene. I blinked a few times, then ran off with the other children. I do not remember any of their names. I lost track of many of them during the Clone Wars. 

The next day, I started to come down with a cold. I just had a simple sore throat, nothing too major. I had colds quite frequently at that age. They brought me into the Halls of Healing, just for some light cold medicine. When I passed by the equivalent of a medic center’s Intensive Care Unit, I saw those people from earlier. The Jedi tried to prevent me from coming into the room, but I did not pay attention.

I burst into the room, ignoring the multiple alarms and lights that began alerting the entire Temple that something was happening. The Jedi that were stationed around started chasing me. I continued running towards the beds of those two people. I myself had no idea what I was doing. 

When I reached my destination, I stopped in confusion. Then I heard the man moan. “Vyri?”

What? Every bone in my body freaked out when he said that. He was conscious, but not exactly lucid. Perhaps he had someone else in his life named ‘Vyri?’ He also moaned the name, ‘Oyuna.’ Maybe this was just a weird coincidence. 

I started to back away and get out. I had no idea how to handle any of this at the time. 

When I got back outside, the adults reprimanded me severely for running into the hall like that. I know now that I could have gotten those people very sick. But I also know now that I was following the inspiration of the Force. I’m getting lost in these memories here.

Even though I was a small child, I remembered that man. No one would tell me anything about him.

 

Later that evening, I decided to sneak back into the Halls; specifically, the Hall where that man and his wife were. I waited until most of my fellow younglings were getting into their pajamas. I ran off again into the night. 

As I attempted to sneak away, I was almost caught many, many times. I believe it was only the Will of the Force that I wasn’t, in fact, caught. The darkness of the Corusanti skies frightened me greatly, and I almost turned back many times. Eventually, though, I made it to my destination.

The room looked so much bigger than it had earlier in the day. My heart pounded in my chest as the shadows within the room chased the lights away. The only light in the room was a little emergency light, which I was grateful for in the moment. 

I knew I would have to be fast. They would notice any moment now that I had left my bed, and then they would send out an alert to the rest of the Temple. As soon as that happened, alarms would begin going off, and everyone, including the healers, would begin looking for me. Before you ask, this was not my first escapade. I was escaping from the time I took my first steps. 

I walked up to the bed of that man who’d said my name. He was wide awake now. His arm was hanging down, so I tugged on it a little. With a furrow on his brow, he sat up.  
“Who are you?” The man looked at me with a slightly groggy voice. 

“I’m Vyri. You know my name?”

The man’s eyes widened. “Vyri?!” 

“Yeah? How you know my name?” Pure curiosity flooded my body.

“Vyri, you’re – you’re here.”

“Uh huh. Why do you feel familiar?”

“Vyri, Papa’s here.”

I started to panic. Papa? What does Papa mean? I had a Daddy, but I didn’t have a Papa. I’m laughing now, looking back. “Who’s Papa?”

“I’m Papa.” He smiled gently and joyfully at me. His smile was slightly crooked, with some teeth out of place, yet overall I think his smile looked nice.

“Why are you calling yourself my Papa? I don’t have a papa. I’m not even supposed to have a daddy.” 

His smile faded, as he realized I didn’t even know I had real parents. “Who’s your daddy?”

I was so confused at the point the alarms went off. “My daddy’s my daddy.” I knew I only had a few minutes left. “Are you my daddy? You don’t look like him. My daddy’s a Jedi.”

He was obviously distressed. It was at this point that I decided I’d had enough of this. I decided to walk away and go back to my room.

“Vyri?”

“Mm-hmm?”

“That over there, she is your mama.” 

I took one moment to look at the still unconscious woman. Then I ran back.


	2. Preschool

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vyri is in preschool.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW, is this later than I intended. I posted this on fanfiction.net 3 WEEKS AGO! Yeah, you heard me right. I really procrastinated posting it here for some reason.  
> Welp, I hope I get the next chapter out within the next two weeks. My goal, though it may or may not be achievable, is to get two chapters out in the next week.   
> Without further ado, Chapter 4 of The Unknown Jedi!

Classes began when I was four years old. Never was I ever so bored as the Jedi Order was trying to teach me to read. I engaged in class – I loved books after all. But I already knew how to read and was already teaching myself to write.

When I was a small child, I would grab the books from the children’s section of the Archives, and I would ask someone to read to me so that I could figure out what the words said. Eventually, I figured it out, so I read on my own in my free time when we didn’t have to stick to the tight schedule the Jedi put us on.  
They started with pronunciation and phonics. Blah blah blah – I breezed through the exercises. The other kids were all struggling, but I paid no attention to them. I would go to the Archives a few times a week and just do my best to read increasingly difficult books. By this time, I was already attempting to read chapter books – with pictures of course, so I could figure out what was going on.

No one really understood me at that age. They thought I was “sounding out” the words. But I was already reading more advanced books. I don’t think I was just “sounding out.” When my classes began, they emphasized making things fun of course. A child cannot keep their attention on things that aren’t fun. But I was ready for more advanced classes, and I was increasingly frustrated with the simplistic education they were giving me. 

At that age, math was limited to learning how to count. I learned to count in books that I read myself, so math also wasn’t too difficult for me. They played math games with us, and they actually made math class fun for us. 

We also began basic lightsaber training. Now, we didn’t have actual lightsabers, for obvious reasons. They gave us plastic lightsabers that had the same feel as real lightsabers but were much lighter and plainer in design. In fact, they were all the same green color. This was a class I struggled a bit more in. I can’t say I truly enjoyed it either. Most other kids in my clan would look at the Padawans, Knights, and Masters and gaze in utter awe. I would look at them and sigh in frustration. I guess I was a little jealous.  
I didn’t really get the knack of lightsabers until I was into my Padawan years. Even then, I still struggled to be honest. 

The class I really wanted to take was training in the Force. I saw the older Initiates, Padawans, and Jedi do cool stuff with the Force, and it really frustrated me that the Jedi thought I wasn’t old enough to learn how to handle the Force yet. 

We didn’t start Force classes until we were proven to be mature enough to handle the Force. That typically did not begin until about the age of five or six, and we were four.   
They didn’t want us knowing how to use the Force and simultaneously be throwing temper tantrums and acting like, well children, I guess. Even when we did start Force classes, we didn’t start taking classes in using the Force until we were even older. They wanted us to be more solid in feeling the Force.  
I think they thought children were too emotional. Pfft, I guess I could see their point. 

Ahsoka and I did not share any classes at this age. I made other friends, especially this one girl named Mari. It was a very temporary friendship, formed only because I did not have any other friends. I don’t remember much about her. I never saw her again after the age of 6, and after preliminary classes, I no longer had any classes with her.

I was very different from the other kids, and not in a way that made them jealous of me. During a class project where we had to pick a random path of the Jedi to pick, everyone wanted to choose the Jedi Knight. Everyone in the class wanted to be a Jedi Knight, after all. I was the one little girl who wanted to study the Archivists and librarians. 

But with Ahsoka, I could be myself. We weren’t necessarily best friends or whatever, but we got along quite well, and she was a good friend to me. We used to eat together during meals, and we did our best to hang out together whenever we could. Though I honestly have never been a very social person.

The events of the last chapter would make me think and wonder. Was that man really my father? The person who’d given life to me? How did he remember me? I resolved to one day find the answer to all my questions. 

But the people I had grown up with were the Jedi. Ahsoka, my “adopted parents,” my teachers – they were all Jedi. Did I really need, or want, a family outside the Order?  
These questions weighed on my mind sometimes when I would drift off to sleep, all snuggled up in my PJ’s and blankets. Safe and sound in my bed, I wondered whether than man still remembered me, and our encounter in the Halls of Healing.

I didn’t know if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

**Author's Note:**

> This was the spot i thought was going to go off the rails, and indeed it did. The next chapter should be a little more sane feeling.  
> Argh, I feel like this thing is going to get some massive editing. I hope Archive allows me to? If anybody has ever edited on their work (and actually reads this thing) please let me know in the comments?


End file.
